lpstubefandomcom-20200213-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Popular
Littlest Pet Shop: Popular is a LPS teen-drama series created by YouTuber SophieGTV. The series brought small YouTube fame to SophieGTV, often getting over a million views per episode. Fans praise the series for its great camera quality and video effects, as well as its complex plot. Storyline Of Season 1 The story starts when teenage beagle Savannah Reed hears from her parents that they will be moving to California, as that's where Savannah's dad's job was moved to. Savannah is excited to hear that she will be attending the same high school as her old friend Brooklyn Hayes, who moved to California in eighth grade a couple years back and the two friends had lost touch. However, when Savannah sees Brooklyn again, things aren't the same. Brooklyn, now going by "Brooke", is the meanest and most popular girl in school. Savannah gets a makeover thanks to her friends. Her new look makes her more attractive mostly because she no longer wears glasses and no longer has dark brown fur. Savannah's makeover makes her popular and she starts bonding with Brooke's boyfriend, Sage Bond. Brooke does everything in her power to stop them from being together. Savannah, not wanting to let Brooke be cruel to her, starts to get competitive with Brooke. Savannah's popularity grows more and more each day, which drives Brooke mad causing her to spread nasty rumors about Savannah and offending her by calling her "fat". Those comments from Brooke effect Savannah's self confidence thus giving her an eating disorder. After Savannah has proven that the rumors that Brooke was spreading were false, she meets Tom. Tom and Savvy start to become friends and soon become an official couple after Tom asks her to be his girlfriend publicly in the cafeteria. Brooke's boyfriend, Sage still believes the rumors because Brooke told him to do so. Brooke and her minions Alicia and Rachel make a plan called operation "Fry The Sausage" where the goal is to humiliate Savannah. Brooke then goes to school the next day to announce that she will be having a party and that everyone is invited. Savannah invites her friends over to her house and decides that they would get a makeover. Later that day Brooke calls Tom and asks him if she is ready for operation "Fry The Sausage". At the party Savannah, Lina and Genny turn heads when they walk in. Brooke hides her stash of permanent black fur dye, hair removal creme, super glue and rotten eggs which she plans to use in operation "Fry The Sausage". Once Savannah and her friends arrive, Brooke asks Tom to come upstairs and Savannah follows him. After seeing Brooke and Tom kiss, Savannah runs off crying and hides. A few moments later Sage sees how mean Brooke really is when she talks to an old friend, Megan. After that he breaks up with her and Brooke responds saying that any boy would want to date her. Savannah talks to Sage telling him that Tom cheated on her with Brooke. Sage tells her that he and Brooke are no longer together and they start kissing. Brooke goes into the room where Savannah and Sage are, and screams when she sees them kissing, Tom comes too and gasps. They all start fighting, but Alicia stops them asks to Tom tell the truth. He tells everything: how he liked Brooke and paid a girl that Brooke hated, called Megan, to pretend to be his girlfriend. Brooke pretended to like him and kissed him thinking it would be revenge on Megan. She even recorded them kissing, and now she wanted revenge on Savannah. So she uploaded the video and called Tom and showed him the video, knowing that Savvy would think that he cheated on her, so he went with Brooke's plan and that's why she kissed him. Rachel then tells Savannah what operation "Fry The Sausage" was. After hearing that everyone leaves Brooke and her party. Storyline Of Season 2 A few days later, a new student arrives, Brigitte LeBlanc, a childhood friend of Sage. Savannah at first is happy a new girl came but once seeing how close Brigitte is to Sage, she starts to second that. With them having to live together, she starts questioning if Brigitte is a villainess. Savannah once saw Sage and Brigitte hugging but he denies it meant anything. Brooke, being devastated that Sage left her, stops taking care of her cricket, Gigi (later renamed Mimi) resulting in Gigi running away. Luckily Savannah finds Gigi and adopts her. She takes care of her and keeps her thinking that she doesn't have an owner. She brings Mimi to school one day, where Brooke sees her and wants her cricket back. This results to a fight between them that sends Brooke to the hospital. Brooke decides to press charges because Savannah got her in the hospital. Savannah is then forced to give Mimi to Brooke. Brooke tells Savannah that if she breaks up with Sage she won't press any charges, but she can't tell him that Brooke forced her to do it. Episodes Popular is still an ongoing show, and currently has two seasons and 28 episodes. WARNING: The Popular series is rated PG-13. Although these videos are made with Littlest Pet Shop toys, the Popular series is not meant for very young children. This story is set in a high school and thus explores some mature themes. Parental and viewer discretion is advised. Series playlist (with all episodes): https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFDFAB0D33F636ED5 1: "Who's That Girl?" Savannah Reed and Brooklyn Hayes had been best friends since they were babies. But, when Brooklyn moved to California for eighth grade, Savannah and Brooklyn lost touch. What will happen when Savannah moves to California as well? Will it be a tearful reunion for these long lost BFFs? Here's a hint: not even close. 2: "Best Frenemies Forever" Savannah talks to Brooklyn, her best friend turned popular girl. Will things go right back to how they were... or will they get ugly? 3: "Hugs and Disses" # Brooklyn makes it clear that she does not want to be friends with Savannah -- meanwhile, Savannah pays more attention to her clothes and starts to take a liking to a certain off-limits boy... 4: "New Girl In Town" Angelina and Genevieve take Savannah shopping, and she gets a totally new look... what will happen once she shows up at school? Meanwhile, she battles with some insecurities... but in her efforts to feel better about herself, will she end up hurting her health? 5: "Calories and Competition" When Savannah finally shows up at school with her new look, how will everyone react... especially Brooke? Meanwhile, Savannah starts feeling even more attracted to a certain boy... but just how far will she go to get him to notice her? 6: "Moments of Reflection" How will Brooke react when Savvy and Sage are partnered together for an English project? Will love blossom between the two, or will a certain blonde get in the way? Meanwhile, will Savvy learn to cope with her body image issues... or will they worsen? 7: "All's Fair in Love and War" What is it that Sage wanted to tell Savannah? What did Savannah want to tell Sage? More importantly... what is Brooke up to, and to what lengths will she go to mark her territory? After all, all's fair in love and war... especially when your heart is made of ice. 8: "Angel or Devil?" Rumours are flying through the school about the showdown that happened before first period, and Savannah's name is on everyone's lips. Internal battles are raging for Savannah, and the line between right and wrong is blurring rapidly. It's time for change, because she's had enough of Brooke walking all over her... but what kind of change? Will this change come with the introduction of a new character, perhaps? Meanwhile, a look into Brooke's past and into her private life reveals a new side of her personality and something we never knew about her before. Under the mask of makeup and ruthless insults, is it possible that this ice-cold Barbie Doll might have a heart? When it comes to Savannah and Brooke, who's the angel... and who's the devil? 9: "Show Him What He's Missing" What happened to Savannah Reed? She was that meek, shy girl from Montana who could never speak up for herself... but, that girl is no more. Savannah has changed... but whether the change is for better or for worse is the question. From the minute she arrives at school on the day of her transformation, she causes chaos and whispers. She might've been the object of ridicule at the hands of Brooke yesterday, but she's definitely the object of envy and controversy today. Meanwhile, Brooke is fighting harder than ever and growing increasingly clingy in the hopes of keeping her boyfriend, Sage, interested... but it seems as if Savannah's new attitude is a magnet for boys. Tom Dawson shows up mysteriously again and asks Savannah a pivotal question. This is the question that may determine Savannah's future in social hierarchy, and if all goes well, may make her the new "it girl" of Orange County Day Academy. Rumours and whispers are flying, but one thing's for sure: Savannah's making a point to show everyone what they were missing... especially a certain boy. 10: "Things Are Going to Get Ugly" The moment Savannah took a seat at the football players' table, things changed... and Brooke knows it. Brooke might be the queen Barbie Doll right now, but who knows what could happen in a few weeks? Savannah's gaining popularity quickly thanks to her new attitude and her new crush, Tom... but the question is, is he even hers? What went on between Tom and Brooke? More importantly, is it still going on... and where do Tom's loyalties lie? Nothing is clear, because anything's possible with Brooke -- she's relentlessly territorial and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Savannah doesn't know it, but she might about to be hurt again thanks to her ex-BFF. One thing is for sure: a storm is brewing, and things are going to get ugly. 11: "Revenge Isn't Always Sweet" Although she may not want to admit it, Brooke Hayes' status as queen bee of the Orange County Day Academy is no longer set in stone. She's finally come to terms with the fact that Savannah Reed is quickly becoming the new It Girl of the school. Wherever Savannah goes, whispers follow -- and so does an eager throng of girls desperate to be like her. Brooke devises a plan during an emergency Barbie Doll meeting with the purpose of reinventing themselves and reinforcing their position at the top of the social ladder. However, when the plan is put into motion, things don't exactly go as expected. Meanwhile, Savannah's newfound popularity is getting to her head... and causing her to act very differently. In the heat of the moment, she makes a pivotal choice to save her dignity, but at what cost does this choice come? Is the outcome of her choice truly what she wanted? Either way, both Brooke and Savannah are learning that revenge isn't always sweet. 12: "The Rise and Fall of Brooke Hayes" Savvy and Genny seem to be bonding more than ever over their newfound popularity, leaving Lina alone on the sidelines. While Savvy and Genny -- or should I say Savannah and Genevieve, since they've obliterated their cutesy nicknames -- obsess over their reflections and gossip nonstop about boys, Lina is more interested in acing the next English test. She's been unintentionally excluded over the past little while and has been feeling less and less like hanging out with her friends. The fact that no boys are showing any interest in her is directly affecting her self-esteem... which is the exact opposite of Savannah. Savannah is feeling better than ever basking in Tom's attention and their relationship may go a step further. Meanwhile, Brooke's heard about Sage's chat with Savannah and is going almost mad with jealousy and anger. Brooke knows something is wrong between her and Sage, and she's fighting harder than ever (and being clingier than ever) to keep her boyfriend interested. The prospect of losing her boyfriend of almost two years, coupled with the fact that she's severely stressed over the possibility of losing her crown, is sending Brooke into an uncontrollable downward spiral. Her life as she knows it is unravelling around the edges... and so is her sanity. Will this be the breaking point for Brooklyn Hayes? 13: "Operation Fry the Sausage" It's a wonder that Brooklyn Hayes didn't die of embarrassment -- after all, she did pull her boyfriend up onto a lunch table, tried to make out with him, and ended up pulling them both down into a tray of chocolate dessert... all while the whole school was watching. No big deal or anything, right? With adrenaline pumping and bruises to her dignity cast aside, she hauls the Barbie Dolls out of school to a coffee shop so they can discuss their newest plot against Savannah: Operation Fry the Sausage. Poor Savannah better watch her tail... this time, Brooke means serious business. Meanwhile, upon hearing some exciting news at school, Savannah Reed holds a meeting with her friends to talk about her plan to take them up the next step on the social ladder. A friendship problem is solved and a date to skip school is planned. Everything seems to finally be going great for Savannah... but some clandestine phone calls are going on behind her back. Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her... yet. 14: "The Party of the Century" Brooke Hayes' mom is out for the weekend. Naturally, this means that Brooke's throwing the party of the century and anyone who's someone is going to be there. But it isn't going to be all about dancing and drinking punch... not to mention skimpy little costumes. Brooke and the other Barbies have a plan to take Savannah Reed down once and for all -- and things aren't going to be pretty. Speaking of Savannah, what are her and her friends up to? They've been planning something for the party... and chances are it's going to mean a huge change. Will Brooke's plan backfire in her purrfectly made-up face? I guess we'll see as the night unfolds... but I've been told that a certain someone's boyfriend hasn't been keeping his paws to himself. Was that the sound of a little heart breaking? 15: "It All Comes Crashing Down" It's not even midnight yet and the drama at Brooke Hayes' party is already in full swing: Savannah's caught her boyfriend cheating, Brooke's already cheated on hers and -- yikes -- someone's about to get dumped in a really humiliating way... by her own cheating boyfriend. Confusing, right? Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly with Operation Fry the Sausage, that is until Brooke decided to burn a serious bridge. Not smart... this will definitely cost her, big time. Brooke better watch out, because the Karma bus is starting its engine and she's due to get hit pretty hard. What goes around comes around! Something's about to come crashing down, and I'm not just talking about the curtain on Brooke's abandoned closet. Oops... have I said too much? 16: "The Fallout" - Season Finale Part 1/2 Paws, claws, and insults will be flying. Dogs and cats alike will be crying. Nothing good will come to those caught lying. It's about to go down in the season 1 finale of LPS: Popular. The truth will be revealed as ugly secrets from the past are resurrected. Tales of clandestine meetings, secret relationships and incriminating videos will come to light, and carefully wrought plans will burst apart at the seams. Run all you want... but there's no hiding your secrets. 17: "Pretty Face, Ugly Heart" - Season Finale Part 2/2 It's official: the truth is out, and there's no way Brooke will be able to flirt her way out of this one. Batting her eyelashes and prancing around in skimpy costumes might have worked for a while, but now her chances with Sage are looking pretty bleak. Will their 3 year relationship be salvageable, or has Sage moved on to... someone new? When new secrets emerge about Brooke, the answer is pretty clear. Nothing stings more than having an ex-BFF betray you... unless you betrayed her in the first place, right Brooke? Meanwhile, Savannah is stuck in the middle, and I don't mean in the middle of a catfight. Whatever happens, we're going to end up with more than one broken heart tonight... 18: "Savannah" 2 PREMIERE - Part 1/2 A lot can change in just a few weeks. Things seem to be going wonderfully for Savannah... but who says that can't be taken away in the blink of a perfectly made-up eye? There's a new beauty in town -- Brigitte. She's fresh, French and fabulous... and she's also a little too close for comfort. 19: "Brooke" 2 PREMIERE - Part 2/2 Three weeks is a long time when you're spending it in isolation. Brooklyn Hayes is completely alone. She's lost her boyfriend, her best friend, and her social status. Pretty soon, she's going to lose the one last friend she has... and she has no one to blame but her own selfishness. 20: "Love Notes" Savannah feels threatened by the new, hot exchange student from France, Brigitte LeBlanc. Who is Brigitte, really... and what are her true intentions? Is Savannah right to feel protective of Sage, or is she merely being paranoid? You really can't blame the poor girl after what was left on her locker. Meanwhile, Brooke plots a comeback... but little does she know, a little piece of her heart has left and is never coming back. 21: "What's Done is Done" Queen B is back, and she has a surprise... but she's in for a surprise herself when she realizes what she's done. Meanwhile, Savannah gets even more paranoid about her new relationship... but maybe it's for good reason? So paranoid, in fact, that she doesn't even realize someone close to her is gone. Something's not quite right here, and you're bound to find out. Just not yet. 22: "Keep an Eye on Your Boy" Friend or foe, Brigitte is way too close to Sage for Savannah's liking, and the situation is worsening by the day. After an interesting run-in, Savannah is more suspicious than ever. Is Brigitte an innocent puppy or just a master manipulator? With those big, beautiful eyes, it's impossible to tell. Savannah is leaning towards the latter, and the new note on her locker strengthens her position. It might be time to say goodbye to her seemingly perfect life... because we all know that what goes up must come down. Meanwhile, Brooke's heart of ice is colder than ever, and she's determined to flirt and weasel her way into getting exactly what she wants. She's not afraid to use her claws... or words that are just as sharp, no matter the scars they may leave. They're just words, right? How much damage can they really do? And finally, a word for the wise: beware cute little critters who jump into your schoolbag. 23: "The Claws Come Out" Picture this: your worst enemy's sweet, beloved little pet runs away and ends up at your house. You can't resist adopting it, because, well, who could?! You quickly fall in love with the companion you think is yours to keep. But what happens when your worst enemy sees you parading around the school, boastfully showing off the cute little thing as your own? Well, it goes a little something like this... and it's not going to be pretty. Finders, keepers; losers, weepers -- isn't that how it goes? Maybe not... Meanwhile, a much-missed character makes an appearance to share his story. They say that what you don't know can't hurt you, but perhaps that isn't the case. Lastly, a pair of mysterious twins with a secret past enroll at the school. Just don't tell anyone you overheard their conversation. Paw promise? 24: "Love in Danger" It only takes one wrong move to lose everything, and Savannah Reed may have done just that. Intentions aside, the evidence is certainly not in her favour. Will she be able to salvage her reputation? Unknown... but if not, not even her knight in a shining convertible will be able to save her from the clutches of a conniving cat. Ding, dong. The witch is alive... and she has a target painted on Savannah's forehead. A word for the wise: not even your boyfriend can save you from what lurks in the shadows. 25: "Rock Bottom" Savannah the dachshund has it all -- great friends, a cute collie boyfriend and an adorable little pet bug. Even so, trouble lies beneath the lacquered exterior. Some things weren't hers to begin with... and finders aren't always keepers. With threats looming, Savannah may have no choice but to give up a precious thing... or two. Some lost articles have a knack for finding the way back home, and some secrets are apt to fight their way out of the dark. 26: "Make Up, Make Out" Savannah's relationship with Sage is on the verge of collapse -- and since she's still both suspended and grounded, there's nothing she can do but watch. Brooke, reigning in all her popular glory, proves that she can control the school social scene from the comfort of her own home (and her couch). Across the globe, a rebounding Tom confronts the reality that he might not be completely over his ex. As for Alicia, well... she never really knows what she wants. 27: "Liar and the Tramp" When your worst enemy shows up at your front door, it can mean one of two things: either she’s there to cause trouble, or she’s there to destroy you. As Savannah will soon find out, neither situation ends well. Never underestimate the power of the past to come back and completely ruin your life. Meanwhile, trouble brews between enemies, friends, and lovers alike. Corrupt intentions are revealed, lies are concocted, and hearts are broken. Ugly secrets are kept under wraps -- for now, at least. The truth always has a way of coming out in the nastiest way, doesn’t it? Especially over the phone... 28: "Love You, Love You Not" Savannah has 24 hours to make a choice that will turn her life upside down: break up with her boyfriend, or face charges for the assault she accidentally committed. The catch? Either way, Brooke wins and Savannah loses -- terribly. 29: "Operation Barbacue the Sausage" Characters The following is a list of characters from Littlest Pet Shop: Popular. Savannah "Savvy" Reed - The main protagonist in the series. Genevieve and Angelina's best friend, Tom's ex-girlfriend, Sage's ex-girlfriend, and Brooke's enemy. Brooklyn "Brooke" Hayes - The main antagonist in the series. Rachel and Alicia's ex-best friend, Sage's ex-girlfriend and Savvy's enemy. Genevieve Ryan '''-'' ''Savannah and Angelina's best friend and Nathan's girlfriend. '''Angelina Davis - Savannah and Genevieve's best friend. Rachel Rivera - Best friend of Brooke and Alicia, and''' Nathan's ex-girlfriend. '''Alicia Hamilton - Best friend of Brooke and Rachel. Sage Bond - Brooke's ex-boyfriend, Savannah's ex-boyfriend, the most popular guy in school. Tom Dawson - '' ''Savannah's ex-boyfriend. '''Brigitte LeBlanc - '''Childhood friend of Sage. Category:Shows